coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1971
'' title caption used throughout the year]] 1971 was Coronation Street's twelfth year. H.V. Kershaw was in overall charge of the programme for most of the year as executive producer, while Leslie Duxbury served as producer in the first of four stints from January to March. With Episode 1132, transmitted on 22nd November, Brian Armstrong took over as producer. On 2nd February, the ITV colour strike was called off. The last black and white episode was shown on 10th February, however Episode 1054 (22nd February 1971) and Episode 1055 (24th February 1971) had pre-filmed monochrome inserts. The year is notable for the departure of Anne Reid and the death of her character Valerie Barlow, who was electrocuted when using a faulty hairdryer plug. Val's death resulted in the maisonettes, which had stood opposite the Street's houses since 1968, to be deemed unsafe and demolished. Behind the scenes, the maisonettes had been a disappointing addition to the set and had left the characters with few places to meet and work. The decision was taken to tie in Val's death with their removal, and in their place a Community Centre - with adjoining flat - and Mark Brittain's mail-order warehouse were built. Val's death and the new buildings were the catalyst for several storylines that year, including Ken Barlow coping as a single father, the residents demonstrating against the warehouse, Elsie Howard getting the job as supervisor at the warehouse, Ena Sharples returning to the Street as the Centre's caretaker, Alf Roberts becoming a more regular presence, and the introductions of Ivy Tilsley and Mavis Riley in minor roles, played by Lynne Perrie and Thelma Barlow respectively. Other storylines include Ernest Bishop and Emily Nugent getting engaged, Ernest getting arrested for offending public morality in Spain, Stan Ogden putting in a serving hatch at No.13, the residents coming to grips with decimalisation, Jerry Booth's arrest for assault (with Graham Haberfield returning to the programme after three years), and Alan Howard's affair with Janet Reid. Irma Barlow was the woman Alan was supposed to have an affair with but Janet was drafted in when Sandra Gough took time off at short notice, a problem which resulted in her dismissal from the programme in December. 104 new episodes were broadcast in 1971. Episode 1050, on 8th February, was the highest rated episode of the year, and was seen in 8,650,000 homes. Ratings overall were slightly down on the previous year. Episodes Main cast Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Annie Walker, Lucille Hewitt and Emily Nugent. Billy Walker (until August). Lorna Shawcross (June only). *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock. Minnie Caldwell (until January) *3 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow (from March onwards). Peter and Susan Barlow (March to May). *5 Coronation Street - Minnie Caldwell (from January). Handel Gartside (from January to February). *9 Coronation Street - Len Fairclough and Ray Langton. Jerry Booth (from October onwards). *11 Coronation Street - Elsie and Alan Howard. *13 Coronation Street - Stan and Hilda Ogden. *Corner Shop (No.15) - Maggie Clegg *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - Irma Barlow (until December). Janet Reid (August only). *Maisonettes: No. 14 - Ken, Valerie, Peter and Susan Barlow (January only). *Community Centre Flat - Ena Sharples (May onwards) Rosamund Street *Camera Shop Flat - Ena Sharples (until May) Victoria Street *44 Victoria Street - Bet Lynch. Others *23 Jubilee Terrace - Mavis Riley Category:1971 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year